


reflection

by synthetics



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetics/pseuds/synthetics
Summary: sanghyuk loved to wreck his hyung...





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> this is 110% self-indulgent garbage. apologies.

Sanghyuk loved to wreck his hyung. There was something about the shape of Hakyeon’s mouth when he moaned and the sweat sticking his hair to his face that stirred something the younger - something where just the imagery alone could get him hard.

Hakyeon was beautiful. He could tell him that all day, but he didn’t need to because the other man was perfectly aware. Sanghyuk saw the way he looked at himself in the mirror and the way he smirked whenever he was told he was irresistible. His sex appeal was an important facet of his personality, and something he embraced.

But Sanghyuk wanted Hakyeon to see what he saw, what he found so captivating about his boyfriend that made each time feel like the first.

So of course the night Sanghyuk walked into the bathroom to find Hakyeon fresh out of the shower with only a towel around his waist he took advantage. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist from behind and kissed where his neck met his shoulders.

“It’s a little early for this, isn’t it?” Hakyeon asked. He was always cheeky about this sort of thing. “The sun’s barely gone down.”

Sanghyuk ignored him and began to suck marks onto his skin. Hakyeon always seemed to be littered in bruises that never quite got the chance to fade before he created more. The hands he had on the older’s waist moved to untie the towel. Hakyeon’s complete compliance with the action sent an electrical current of excitement down Sanghyuk’s spine which did nothing to slow the rush of blood already headed south. He wrapped his right hand around Hakyeon’s cock and stroked - it was unfair for himself to be the only uncomfortable one.

“Would you like to take your pants off?” Hakyeon asked, an echo of Sanghyuk’s own thoughts. “I can feel you digging into me.”

He responded by removing his white t-shirt and turning Hakyeon around to take him in a kiss on the lips. It was messy, each of them attempting to stick their tongue down the other’s throat, and Sanghyuk wasn’t entirely certain the only heat he felt was from the steamed bathroom. Hakyeon backed up until he was sitting on the counter and wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist. Sanghyuk kept his eyes open and admired Hakyeon’s ass in the mirror. He took the liberty of grabbing a fistful of it, enjoying the way the other man squirmed.

Hakyeon began to moan in a steady rhythm, and it took Sanghyuk a moment to realize it was because he was jerking himself off between them. Sanghyuk broke the kiss and frowned.

“You jealous?” he asked.

Sanghyuk could have ignored the tease if it wasn’t for the sly wink at the end. His cock was throbbing, he wanted - needed - something. “Touch me.”

Hakyeon pretended not to hear him as he continued to pleasure himself. “What was that?”

“Touch me,” Sanghyuk repeated, “hyung.”

The gratification was almost instant, Hakyeon’s hand sliding past the elastic band.of his grey sweatpants and wrapping around him.

“No underwear, huh?” the older asked.

Sanghyuk’s face flushed. He had forgotten about that particular wardrobe decision. Just as Hakyeon was going to begin to tease him for it, he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him off of the counter to hold against himself for another kiss. Hakyeon declined the offer, strategically moving his head to the side, and sunk down to his knees. He pulled Sanghyuk’s pants down to pool at his ankles and kissed the inside of his thighs. He worked his way up until he got to the base of the younger’s length, then with the flat of his tongue licked the whole way up the shaft not sparing the precum at the tip.

“You’re so wet,” he teased.

Sanghyuk groaned, “Shut up,” but there was no need because Hakyeon took him into his mouth. He took it easy, moved his head slowly, but Sanghyuk was so worked up by then he couldn’t help it when his hips bucked. It was the perfect eye contact that did it, that made Sanghyuk want to fuck his face and then come all over it.

But that wasn’t what he had originally planned for.

He grabbed Hakyeon by the hair and pulled him off of his dick. “Can you grab the lube while you’re down there?” He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths to regain his composure while the other dug through the cabinet. “Stand up,” he said when it was found and Hakyeon took his own sweet time but still did as he was told.

“You’re cute when you try to take control.” Was that a hint of a laugh Sanghyuk heard?

He grabbed Hakyeon by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, not stopping until they both were panting with lips red and swollen. Then he took the bottle of lube from Hakyeon’s hand and turned the older around.

“Bend over.”

Hakyeon must not have heard him because he didn’t make a move. Or at least that’s what Sanghyuk assumed because he wasn’t calling.him hyung again - he wasn’t asking for permission. He placed one hand on Hakyeon’s stomach and the other on the small of his back and bent him over himself. With the other in position, he took the lube and put a generous amount onto his first two fingers. He then slowly inserted them into Hakyeon, scissored them and crooked them back and forth until he found the spot that made him moan, then removed them. They didn’t need to spend much time prepping at all, they did this so much.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Hakyeon muttered while Sanghyuk lubed himself up. He made a mental note to use a gag next time.

When he pushed into Hakyeon, he paused for a moment. Not just to give Hakyeon a second but also to figure out what he wanted. The older had his face down, looking into the sink. Sanghyuk grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled his head up. “Look in the mirror,” he told him, “I want you to see how beautiful you look.” His free hand grabbed onto Hakyeon’s waist. “Especially when you come. You always make the most beautiful expressions.”

He pulled out slowly, then pushed himself back in, then pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. He did this three more times and then began to pick up the pace.

It didn’t take long for Hakyeon’s moans to bounce off of the bathroom tile. His eyes fluttered closed, and Sanghyuk yanked on his hair. He asked for more and the younger moved his hips as fast as he could without losing his grip. He noticed each time how whenever he pulled on Hakyeon’s hair his moans got louder and began to suspect the older was closing his eyes on purpose.

Hakyeon’s hands went into fists, unable to grab onto anything on the smooth surface of the counter. Sanghyuk had lost control of himself and sacrificed his grip on Hakyeon’s hair to hold his hips with both hands, but it was no issue because he threw his head back as he went over the edge, Sanghyuk’s name falling from his lips. Sanghyuk wasn’t far behind and pulled out just as his orgasm washed over his senses, his come spattered on the older’s back.

They both remained still for a couple minutes to catch their breath before Hakyeon muttered, “I had just taken a shower.”

Sanghyuk let him stand and kissed the nape of his neck. “Looks like you’ll just have to take another.”

Hakyeon turned around and pushed Sanghyuk’s chest to move him in the direction of the shower. “Your filthy ass got us into this mess. You’re coming with me.” Sanghyuk laughed and rolled his eyes but didn’t make any effort to flee when Hakyeon turned on the water and backed him into the steamed glass box, mouth on his the second they were both under the spray.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated! ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/synthetics) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/emohongbin)


End file.
